


PLAYGIRL

by URAVITSY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camgirl, F/M, Funny, Haikyuu - Freeform, Humor, Internet, NSFW, Playboy, Playgirl, Pornstars, Reader-Insert, Smut, Webcam Model, camboy, pornstar, reader - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/URAVITSY/pseuds/URAVITSY
Summary: ❝𝐓𝐈𝐋𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐑𝐀, 𝐈 𝐖𝐀𝐍𝐓 𝐓𝐎 𝐋𝐎𝐎𝐊 𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐏𝐔𝐒𝐒𝐘❞៸៸  𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋 ៹  心情舒暢ʬʬ.elcome ⇢ haikyuu fans ⁾     ゛一罐蜂蜜   ᯭ  ˓˓ a yūji terushima fic  ᩬ🧚♂️ ‹ nsfw ｡  08.10.2020  ꜜ⸼               ⸼              ⸼               ⸼𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘣𝘤𝘢𝘮 𝘮𝘰𝘥𝘦𝘭៹゛𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐬ongoing !© uravitsy
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. -ˏˋ⋆ YOU ARE NOW BROADCASTING ⋆ˊˎ-

LOADING...  
██████████████]99%

 **[ POPPYCHER** IS NOW LIVE! **]**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **you leaned back** in your streaming chair, smiling into the webcam as views started to pour in the moment you started broadcasting. you smiled innocently, your tongue darting out to glide across your bottom lip seductively as you cup your breast in your hands teasingly.

the lingerie you wore for tonight's show was thin and see through, leaving little to the imagination when it was practically on display for your thousands of viewers to see, "hey, cuties! it's been awhile huh?"  
  


**REDDADDYRIOT69** :  
it's been too long sexy

 **kittycatpower344** :  
show us that pussy

 **bIGfatcock** :  
flash your tits  
  


you laughed sweetly as your eyes read a few comments, pinching your nipples playfully through the fabric of the lingerie. the familiar sound of people giving you cash through hearts was music to your ears, "what shall i play with today?"

grabbing your dildo that sat on your desk, you begin to put on a teasing show that would surely get your audience begging for more. you licked the silicone tip, swirling your tongue around the slit before hollowing your cheeks to suck it gingerly. after a few moments, you break out of your concentration to see that someone has gifted you more than _ten thousand hearts_ , which was equivalent to a couple of hundreds in dollars.

you looked up at the screen to see who was generous in giving you _that_ much money. the name surprised you, a since of deja vu washing over you as you thought back to where you heard that name from. you remembered that the username belonged to none other than your rising cam show competition.

 _shimashima4yu_ was the new cam boy star that was trending in all genres that was related to boys but was starting to make his way up the charts on a broader scale. technically speaking, you were rivals competing for the top spot. of course he would be here to watch your show to see what all the hype is about— and the fact that he gave you so much money was him taunting you.

"thank you shimashima for the hearts," you say kindly despite the curses that was going through your head mentally. you drag your tongue along the underside of the fake cock in your hands, "anything special you want from me?"  
  


**shimashima4yu** :  
a private show, gorgeous  
  


"anything for you," came your response, your left eye nearly twitching with annoyance as you set up the private room for the both of you. though he did give you a lot money, the least you can do is masturbate with him, "i have to cut this live short babes, but don't worry! i'll be back tomorrow around the same time, _promise_ ~"

the comments were going about a hundred miles per hour, you didn't have enough time to read them all before you ended the broadcast, immediately going into the private room you set up just for you and your rival.

terushima was a nervous wreck on the other side of the screen but he didn't show it. he was still trying to get use to how the website worked since he was a newbie at being a cam boy— yet that amateur charm was what most people liked nowadays, it was one of the reasons he got so many fans in such a short span of time.

 _that_ and the fact that he had a nice cock with a toned body thanks to him playing volleyball. not to mention his tongue piercing was the icing on the cake. terushima was the complete package and the definition of sex appeal, it wasn't a shock that his cam boy career took off the moment he started.

"hey," your sweet voice came through his computer speakers, snapping him out of his daze, "you can call me cher."

"shima," he introduced himself, his voice husky and almost playful. his webcam was centered a bit downward so you couldn't see his face, not that you expected or cared for him to do so, especially since looking at his body was more than enough.

"so, what would like to see?" you sit back in your chair, rubbing the tip of the dildo along your hardened nipples that was poking through the lingerie fabric, "anything you want, I'll do."

"yeah?" terushima smirks, his sexual confidence coming back as he fisted his cock in his hand, stroking himself to the sight of you,

"then spread your legs for me."


	2. -ˏˋ⋆ HIS FAULT ⋆ˊˎ-

⁎̩͙ ⁑̩͙̩͙ ⁂̩̩͙͙ ⁂̩̩͙͙ ⁑̩͙̩͙ ⁎̩͙

**_"HEY, (Y/N), YOU GOT_ **   
**_ANOTHER ONE!"_ **

**_BOBATA EXCLAIMS,_ **   
**_TOSSING THE CONFESSION_ **   
**_LETTER ON YOUR DESK_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**y** ou scowl slightly as you stared at the pink, heart decorated love letter in front of you before shoving it aside. it's been a reoccurring thing now that march was right around the corner. every boy— some girls too— saw the romantic season as an opportunity to profess their undying love to you.

you were flattered but would always crush their spirits with a rejection. your heart was still so emotionally numb from your last relationship that you completely closed yourself off— it wasn't anyone's fault but your own. highschool relationships just weren't for you, maybe in the future you'd try to _love_ again but for now you were content with the single life.

"isn't that like the fifth one you got today?" futmata asks, lifting the sheet of paper that rested on his face to look at you.

"it's my sixth one," you correct with a frown, bawling the letter up in your hand and tossing it over your shoulder.

"people just can't take a hint, huh?" bobata goes back to writing in his notes. the three of you falling into a comfortable silence as you all continued to do your own thing. some of your peers mingled with students from other classes while most chatted amongst themselves, a buzz of excitement going through them as they all prepare for white day.

"do you guys have practice today?" you asked your close friends, scribbling some notes down in your notebook.

"i don't know," futamata shrugs, closing his eyes to relax after putting his head against the window. "terushima's unprepared most of the time."

"we probably do," bobata glances back to look at you both, "it's not like we can't have practice, we have the preliminaries to prepare for."

the bell rung, signaling that break was over and it was time for lunch. the three of you barely moved an inch before the classroom door was slammed open by none other than terushima.

you rolled your eyes in annoyance, "speak of the devil."

"(y/n)! good to see you too!" terushima goes for a hug but you duck under his arms with a scoff, making him grasp onto air.

"don't hug me, playboy."

"playboy?" he raises an eyebrow at the nickname, a knowing smirk on his face as he sticks out his tongue playfully, "i guess my reputation proceeds me."

you wanted nothing more than to yank that stupid yet sexy piercing out of his mouth. 

there was a point in time where you _tried to_ open your heart back up. you tried to love again and fill that empty void that you thought could be replaced with terushima. but like all the other girls he played, you weren't safe from his boyish charm. a charm that wore off quickly once you realized that dating you was all for show.

without a word, you left the classroom with a frown on your face. leaving bobata and futamata to glare their childish friend in your stead.

"was is something i said?" terushima looks at his bestfriends that just shook their heads in disappointment, "what?! it's not _my_ fault she hates me!"

it was totally his fault.


	3. -ˏˋ⋆ TOYS, TOYS ⋆ˊˎ-

⁎̩͙ ⁑̩͙̩͙ ⁂̩̩͙͙ ⁂̩̩͙͙ ⁑̩͙̩͙ ⁎̩͙  


**_AFTER YOU FINISHED_ **   
**_ALL YOUR SCHOOL_ **

**_WORK, YOU PREPARED FOR_ **   
**_YOUR CAM SHOW TONIGHT_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**y** our parents were rarely home thanks to their busy work lives. the last time you saw them was a few months ago— times like this, it was to be assumed they were on some business trip. a very _long_ one. at least that's what you told your brother whenever he asked about them because you wanted him to believe the facade that he has loving parents.

and at this time in your younger brother's life, he needed to be surrounded by love. especially when—

"what's this?" you mutter to yourself, as you clicked on a certain email that got your attention. it was from _shimashima4yu_ andjust seeing his name pop up in such bold letters made you scowl, "what does he want now?"

now you admit, last night was fun but he was your competition and you weren't looking to be friendly rivals, your competitive nature wouldn't allow you to. so being the person you were, you deleted the email without even looking at it.

scrolling through emails was a daily ritual you did before starting a stream. your inbox was usually filled with emails from adult companies pleading with you to try their sex toys to promote their brand, even some x rated film businesses reached out to you so you could star in some porn videos but you turned them all down.

this webcam business you made for yourself was enough and you didn't plan on venturing out to try new things anytime soon.

with a sigh, you put on your (f/c) masquerade mask to prepare for tonight's broadcast. but before you could get comfortable in your chair and go live, your doorbell rung.

mentally punching the air in annoyance, you get up from your seat and toss your mask onto the bed after throwing on a robe so you could show some _decency_ answering the door, "who is it?"

"it's me"

your eyes widen as you open the front door at the sound of terushima's voice, which was slightly slurred in his drunken haze, "are you drunk?"

"just came back from a party, trains aren't running this late," terushima smiles down at you, leaning up against the door frame, "could i spend the night here?"

"yeah, no." you answer with a roll of your eyes making your move to close the door right in his face, "call an uber—"

terushima put his foot in between the door to stop it from closing, his piercing gaze burning into your eyes with an expression you couldn't quite read. his tone wasn't teasing— rather it was soft now that he let out the sigh he'd been holding in, "please?"

the last of your resolve was crumbling and you found that the rejecting words on your tongue was hard to speak. you couldn't turn him away, not like _this_. anything could happen and you'd carry that weight with you forever. so like any decent human being you put your personal feelings aside and let him enter your home without complaint.

terushima stumbled about after struggling to take his shoes off at the door, making you bite down on your bottom lip to keep the many curses you had for him at bay. he'd get a nice earful about this tomorrow.

"just don't break or mess up with anything!" you tell him, clutching the hem of your robe in annoyance, "sleep on the couch and so help me _god_ if you throw up on my white nourison rug i'll—!"

"what's behind this door?" his question interrupted your thoughts, making your eyes widen when you see him start to turn the knob to your bedroom.

"w-wait! don't go—!" you dashed over to him, slipping on your own two feet as you sent the both of you falling onto the floor of your bedroom. the sound of the door slamming against the wall made you flinch with an internal groan.

terushima took in the sight of your streaming station and the various _toys_ that decorated the shelf on your wall, his mind instantly sobering up thanks to all the questions he had.

"oh, fuck."


	4. -ˏˋ⋆ PUSSY PLAY ⋆ˊˎ-

⁎̩͙ ⁑̩͙̩͙ ⁂̩̩͙͙ ⁂̩̩͙͙ ⁑̩͙̩͙ ⁎̩͙

**_"HOLY SHIT!" TERUSHIMA_ **   
**_SPRUNG TO HIS FEET,_ **

**_GOING FURTHER INTO_ **   
**_YOUR ROOM TO TAKE A_ **   
**_GOOD LOOK_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"y** ou're poppycher!" he declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "oh wow, the background, the mask, the (f/c) dildo...it really is you!"

you wrap your arms around yourself as you sat up from the floor, glaring at terushima with a frown, "how would _you_ know?"

"uh, because i'm like you're number one fan." he crosses his arms over his chest, the smile he wore on his face never faltering as he drags his fingers along the (f/c) dildo that's been inside you numerous of times. it all seemed surreal. he always idolized poppycher as the queen of porn and to find out it was _you_ this whole time? oh now things were starting to get interesting.

"the way you masturbate is so fucking hot," he exclaimed, still fanboying over your vibrators and dildos, "i sent you an email asking for a collab but i don't know if you saw it yet—"

"w-woah! back up!" you cut him off, bringing your fingertips to rub soothing circles on your forehead as you tried to wrap your head around everything he was saying, "you sent in a request for a collab? that means you're...a cam boy."

"hm?" terushima turns to look at you then, darting his tongue out past his lips to show you his piercing that you were all to familiar with, "you didn't figure it out by now? i'm _shimashima_."

"t-that means we m-masturbated together, oh fuck, we—!"

"aw, don't act like that (y/n), you practically squirted all over the screen so you clearly enjoyed what we did."

"t-that's—!" _this_ could not be happening to you right now. the universe just loved fucking you in the ass when you least expect it.

you felt your whole face grow hot, a burning sensation of embarrassment flooding through you as you clutched your robe with a frown. your night wasn't suppose to go like this— you weren't supposed to be found out by the person you despise most in this world yet here you were.

"so," terushima broke you away from your throughts,"have you thought about my proposal? would want to collab?"

"have you forgot that i hateyou?! why the hell would i want to collab with _you_ of all people?"

"aw, (y/n)," terushima grabs your (f/c) dildo off of the shelf, tossing it in his hand with a knowing smirk, "you still believe that?"

you scoff, unable to meet his gaze as you stood up from the floor to walk toward him, snatching the dildo out of his hand, "even if we did go live together, you wouldn't be able to keep up with me. you're an amateur when it comes broadcasting."

"well, good thing i have an amazing teacher right in front of me." he teases you, his fingertips gliding along your soft flesh suggestively. after a moment he grabs your mask, putting it on your face with a smirk that made a shiver go down your spine,

"so what do you say? care to show me the ropes?"

"what's in for me?" you ask breathlessly as he guides you to your streaming chair, forcing you to sit down so you'd have to look up at him.

"we'll split the revenue our videos make," he slowly slides his hands past the waist band of your lingerie set. his long, slender fingers dragging along your slick folds that was already dripping and aching for his touch,

"and you get to feel such overwhelming pleasure that'll have you thinking about my cock for weeks."

your lips parted, letting out a quiet moan as he entered a single finger inside you. his piercing gaze never left your face as he watched you slowly give into the pleasure he was giving you just with his fingers alone,

"so how 'bout it, babygirl? yes or no?"


	5. -ˏˋ⋆ FLICK OF THE TONGUE ⋆ˊˎ-

⁎̩͙ ⁑̩͙̩͙ ⁂̩̩͙͙ ⁂̩̩͙͙ ⁑̩͙̩͙ ⁎̩͙

**_YOU MOAN OUT_ **   
**_TERUSHIMA'S NAME,_ **

**_MAKING HIM SMIRK DOWN AT YOU_ **   
**_WITH THAT COCKY LOOK_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**w** hich boils your blood. though if this was any other _ordinary_ day, you'd curse him out and push him away but at the moment you weren't feeling at all like yourself. the pleasure you were feeling made your head feel dizzy and your vision blurry with your own tears, "t-terushima! s-slow down!"

"hm?" terushima gets onto his knees in front of you after taking his fingers out of you, a devilish look in his eyes that made you sure that he was going to devour you right then and there without restraint, "how about i get a taste of you (y/n)?"

you swallowed thickly, meeting his lustful gaze with your own as you watch him situate himself between your legs, pushing your thighs up into your chest so he could get a clear view of your sopping pussy that was aching for some sort of attention, "don't just stare at it!"

"sorry," terushima licked his lips as if he was a man starved looking upon his feast for the first time, his eyes never leaving the sight of your glistening folds and your hole that was continuing to flutter around nothing, "i just have to admire this pretty pussy up close."

without warning, he dives in between your parted legs to lap up your leaking juices with his tongue. the cold metal of his tongue piercing grazed your clit repeatedly, making you buck up into his mouth in hope of getting more of that feeling, "t-terushima!"

he chuckles against your folds, latching his mouth onto your clit to give it a harsh suck.

"y-yes, _fuck_!" you tangle your fingers into his hair, biting down on your bottom lip as your eyes nearly roll into the back of your head, "please.."

you could practically feel terushima smirking against you, a low groan coming from his throat as he takes in the sight of your trembling form. he tightened his grip on your thighs, holding them in place as you tried to close your legs due to the overwhelming pleasure you were feeling. he made sure to slurp up everything you gave him, the lewd sound bouncing off the walls of your room making you feel flustered.

terushima bites down on your inner thigh, looking up at you with a smile, "you feelin' good, princess?"

you nod with a whine, desperate to feel his tongue on you again, "i'm s-so close..please.."

"yeah?" he teased before spitting onto your cunt, making it more wet than it already was as he moved his tongue around expertly, giving attention to your sensitive bundle of nerves so he could drive you closer and closer to the edge, "cum on my tongue"

at the simple command, your sent spiraling through an orgasm that had you seeing stars. your toes curled and your legs trembled as you moan out terushima's name in ecstasy.

"good girl," terushima laps up your cunt greedily, loving the way you tried to squirm away from his tongue due to the overstimulation, "so.." he placed a lingering kiss onto your clit, "are we in agreement?"

you cover your face with your hands after shooting him a glare, "i hate you."


	6. -ˏˋ⋆ STACK UP ON VIEWS ⋆ˊˎ-

⁎̩͙ ⁑̩͙̩͙ ⁂̩̩͙͙ ⁂̩̩͙͙ ⁑̩͙̩͙ ⁎̩͙

**_YOU GRIT YOUR TEETH AS_ **   
**_YOU WATCH TERUSHIMA_ **

**_STEP OUT OF THE BATHROOM_ **   
**_WITH A SMILE ADORNING HIS FACE_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**i** t had been a couple of days since that _eventful_ night. terushima went about his school days as if nothing ever happened. he laughed and smiled among your shared group of friends without an ounce of worry or care.

you on the other hand were struggling to comprehend the fact that you had to do a collab with _the_ terushima _._ the guy you despised since your first year of high school, the guy who played with your heart as if it was a sport who just happened to be the very _same_ guy who was your competitor in the webcam porn industry.

it was like no matter how hard you try, you couldn't escape from his reach. he always found a way to weasel back into your life.

"you nervous?" terushima used one of your fluffy towels to dry off his damp hair. droplets of water cascading down his toned chest, the towel wrapped around his waist hung low, showing off the deep v-line that lead a happy trail to the ultimate prize.

"why would i be?" you retort with a fake smile, not bothering to hide the fact that you were checking him out, "i'm just growing impatient."

"oh?" terushima puts on his masquerade mask with a smirk , letting his towel drop onto the floor so he was completely exposed to you with all his naked glory.

you swallowed thickly after inhaling sharply, looking away from him to face the laptop you had set up on your bed while terushima makes himself useful and adjusts the camera that was pointed in the direction of the bed. while he was doing that, you had went live, broadcasting your assets as the views started to pour in like crazy.

"hi loves!" you smile into the camera with a small wave, your other hand cupping your bare breast delicately, "how are you all?"  
  


 **pussydestroyer17**  
finally, some good fucking food

 **kittycatpoWER**  
poppycher! we missed u

 **bIGfatcock**  
who tf is that in the back?

 **REDDADDYRIOT69**  
he has a nice manly cock  
  


"i hope you all are well.." your voice trails off as you feel terushima press his chest against your back, his fingers pinching your hardening nipples, "i have a very special treat for you today. a lucky guest is going to join me," a shiver goes down your spine as you felt terushima's hands move lower down your body. his mouth marking you up with love bites as he did so,

"you all know him a-as shimashima.."  
  


**ilikeyacutg**  
we get to see cher get railed?  
christmas came early

 **biggiestickx**  
im already soaking wet mommy  
  
  


the sound of hearts started to pour in like crazy and you noticed your views nearly tripled in the last five minutes, making you number one on the streaming leader board. the fact that thousands of eyes were watching you both was instantly forgotten as you both shared a passionate kiss that left you positively soaked.

terushima teased and fondled you until you were begging for more, his tongue working wonders along your clit thanks to his piercing. after your orgasm, you returned the favor by putting his swollen tip into your mouth. his thick cock throbbed as you worked your head up and down, your tongue gliding along the underside of his cock in the most delicious way.

"there you go, my slutty girl," terushima groaned, "you're such a mess for my fucking cock aren't you? look at you, drooling everywhere."

the corners of your mouth and chin were drenched in your saliva, making you appear like the sloppy whore you wanted to be in this exact moment.

for terushima, this moment was a dream come true. forget the money and the views— one of the hottest girls in school was sucking _his_ dick. the tears that pricked out of the corner of your eyes and the innocent look in your gaze that twinkled with mischief made his knees feel weak.

he wanted to have you all to himself, he wanted to keep you locked away forever if it meant he could see you like this often.

terushima locked his fingers in your hair, thrusting forward suddenly to push his cock deeper down your throat. you let out a choking sound, saliva dripping down your chin and onto the mounds of your breast as he continued to fuck your face. the mascara you had on ran down your cheeks, further painting you as that sinful masterpiece you were.

"take it all princess," he groaned lowly, tossing his head back in pleasure, "that's a good girl— fuck!"

his cum filled your mouth and you struggled to swallow his huge load due to how breathless you were. your lungs were on fire but you braved through it, the semen you didn't swallow ultimately going down your chin and mixing with your saliva from earlier.

terushima grabs you by your throat with a smirk, forcing you to look into the camera of the live stream to show off your blissed out face that was dirtied by the tears stains and cum,

"now isn't that a pretty fucking sight?"


	7. -ˏˋ⋆ SMILE FOR THE CAMERA ⋆ˊˎ-

̩͙ ⁑̩͙̩͙ ⁂̩̩͙͙ ⁂̩̩͙͙ ⁑̩͙̩͙ ⁎̩͙

**_TERUSHIMA PRESSED ONTO_ **   
**_YOUR LOWER BACK_ **

**_SO YOU WOULD ARCH MORE,_ **   
**_HIS TIP PRODDING AT_ **   
**_YOUR ENTRANCE_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**b** efore thrusting his full length into your cunt that welcomed him greedily. you were currently facing the camera with your ass up into the air, your lower regions were completely exposed and at terushima's disposal to do with it however he pleased. with your mask and face still a mess from earlier, terushima did well in putting on a show for the thousands of viewers that were watching the live stream.

he brought his arm around your neck as he continued to pound your walls in from behind. your eyes nearly rolling into the back of your head at the feeling of his swollen tip brushing against your cervix with each harsh thrust. his pace was relentless, the overwhelming pleasure had you seeing stars as you succumb to his every desire by being his personal fuck toy.

"you're clenching around me, babygirl," terushima smiled, dragging the flat of his tongue along your earlobe, his tongue piercing tickling your skin, "you like my cock that much, hm? look at you, crying for me."

"s-shima!" you gasped out his name, digging your nails into the flesh of his arm until he let go of you, giving you a moment to catch your breath before shoving three of his fingers into your mouth as he fucked you into the mattress. "i— _mmph_ ~!"

"what was that, princess?" he teased you, pressing your cheek into the pillow while he fucked you. the aheago expression you wore as your saliva coated his fingers made him go absolutely feral. never in his life had he seen such a pretty sight before him, "use your words."

but instead of giving you a chance to speak, he wanted to watch you squirm and tremble beneath him until you were drunk off pleasure. this was his chance to really show you what you'd been missing out on. there was something about you that made him want to fuck you to the point where you'd only be thinking about his cock and no one else's.

your essence was already coating his dick, creating that _schlick_ sound that bounced off the walls of room. with each feral thrust, terushima found himself chuckling from the pleasure, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he looks into the camera at the thousands of eyes watching him fuck you silly.  
  
  


 **ilikeyacutg**  
GAWD DAMN 👴🏽

 **creampiemaster02**  
he fucking her dumb ain't he?

 **gojocumSLUT69**  
i ain't never seen two pretty  
best friends—  
  


 **bIGfatcock**  
shimashima you lucky bastard  
  
  


terushima removed his fingers from your mouth, letting your moans be heard loud and clear as he continued to fuck you senseless, his eyes scanning over the comments on the screen with a knowing smile before turning his attention back to you. he leaned down to place a lingering kiss onto your shoulder, "you going to cum for me, sweetheart?"

you nod helplessly, too lost in your state of euphoria to answer him with your words coming out slurred, " _ah_ ~!"

"then do it, slut." terushima sits up, landing a harsh smack onto your ass to watch it jiggle from the contact, his hand moving to grab your hair to lift your head up from off the bed, "c'mon, cum for me gorgeous."

"fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" you grip terushima's hand that was against the bed sheets, feeling your orgasm wash over you like a wave that left you trembling beneath him.  
  


 **REDDADDYRIOT69**  
lord have mercy im  
BOUTA BUST

 **femboy45**  
my keyboard is  
covered in cum

terushima kept thrusting into you to chase his own release. the overstimulation made you shiver, his thick length dragging along your tight walls deliciously until he finally pulled out to cum onto your back, tainting your skin with his seed.

the both of you caught your breath, his chest pressed up against your back as he trailed kisses along the nape of your neck, while gazing up at the camera with a satisfied smirk.


	8. -ˏˋ⋆ OLD FRIEND ⋆ˊˎ-

⁎̩͙ ⁑̩͙̩͙ ⁂̩̩͙͙ ⁂̩̩͙͙ ⁑̩͙̩͙ ⁎̩͙

**_TERUSHIMA WAS LOST IN_ **   
**_THOUGHT THE ENTIRE_ **

**_DAY, HIS ATTENTION_ **   
**_ON A LECTURE ONLY LASTED_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**a** few minutes before his mind took him someplace else. the someplace else being thoughts of _you_. the previous night before kept replaying in his mind— the sound of your moans seemed permanently etched in his brain, the way your soft skin felt against his to the erotic expressions you'd make whenever he hit that certain spot inside you.

if he was being honest, he wanted more from you than just the sex. though he knew you wouldn't be so willing to open up to him again, not after what happened a couple of years ago. sure he may have played with your emotions and broke your heart but that was when you were both first-years. can't you see that he was a changed man?

bobata flicks terushima's forehead, "what's wrong with you? you're never this quiet."

"most times we can't ever get you to shut up," futamata adds.

terushima lets out a gloomy sigh, resting his forehead against the desk with frown, "(y/n)."

bobata and futamata share a look, furrowing their eyebrows in confusion as they turn their attention back to terushima who was sulking in his chair, "you two get into a fight or something?"

"they always bicker though," futamata comments, putting his hands behind his head as he stretches, "it's not like they're a couple."

"but i want to be," terushima pouts, "why can't she see that i'm literally _perfect_ for her?"

terushima's friends laugh in his face, doing the exact opposite of comforting, making him sulk even more. the only reason they laughed was because they knew the history between you two and things didn't end pretty. the day you got back together with terushima would be the day pigs fly.

"yeah, yeah, laugh it off, i'll prove to you both that i can win her over again," terushima's retorts, hopping up from his seat as he saw you walk past the classroom. without saying goodbye, he grabbed his stuff to chase after you, "(y/n)!"

you turn on your heel, your smile faltering as you realized who was calling you. "just because we did a collab doesn't mean we are the best of fucking friends teru,"

"teru? is that your nickname for me, princess?"

"words just go in one ear and out the other with you doesn't it?" you roll your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest, "what do you want?"

"i want to have lunch with you." terushima checks his watch in his arm, "it's an off campus lunch day so wherever you pick, it's my treat."

you sigh, shrugging your shoulders as you continue down the hallway. a small smile gracing your face at the sound of terushima's steps behind you, "only because _you're_ paying."

before you knew it, you were at a local café sharing treats with terushima. the cafè had a variety of sweet and savory foods and you were determined to try it all since it wasn't your bill you had to pay. the cafè was fairly busy, the both of you getting drowned into the noise of the mingling customers and silverware clicking against plates.

you were chewing on a piece of cake as terushima watched you intently, a wide smile etched across his face, "so, did you enjoy yourself the other day?"

"sure, it was nice," you shrug, waving your fork at him dismissively, "i'm sore as hell though and my throat still hurts. you're a rough guy, ya know."

"oh?" terushima tilts his head with a smirk, "you like it rough though. if i remember correctly you were begging for mo— _mmph_!"

you shove a piece of cake in his mouth to shut him up with a glare. to which he chews with a smile, his chin resting against the palm of his hand, "i really dislike you."

"hey (y/n), is that really you?" a tall boy comes over to you with a smile that couldn't quite reach his eyes. his gaze was piercing, as if he could read you like an open book. you nearly shivered at his familiar face, knowing that your day was about to get a whole lot worse, "wow, it's been ages."

"oikawa," you glare at him as he takes a seat next to you, crossing his right leg over his left while taking a sip from his coffee, "what a nice surprise."

"you haven't been answering my emails," he pours, disregarding terushima's entire existence, "don't tell me you quit? that one collab we did together got us a ton of money. i was hoping we could—"

"i'll pass," you shrug his arm off you, sliding away from him only for him to scoot closer, "that was a one time thing."

"oh, c'mon sweetheart, don't be that w—"

"i think she clearly rejected you," terushima speaks up, his gaze turning into slits as he glared daggers into oikawa's head. this boy had the nerve to interrupt your date with him— it wasn't really a date but he enjoyed calling it that— and then he had his hands all over you. clearly you both knew it each other but whatever the history was between you two didn't matter.

especially if he was clearly making you uncomfortable, "so just go on man, we were kinda in the middle of something here."

oikawa turned his attention to terushima, the atmosphere those two created was suffocating as they glared at each other.

to your surprise, oikawa lets go of your arm with a shrug and a playful smile, "you're right, i'll take my leave." you watch as oikawa stood up from the seat with a small wave, "don't be a stranger (y/n), me and iwa-chan miss you."

and with those words oikawa left the cafè. a deep sigh passing your lips now that the tension seemed to leave with him

"so, what's the deal with that guy?" terushima asked with an edge to his voice.

"he's no one important," you take your phone in your hands to check the time, "i'll tell you later, let's get back to school."


	9. -ˏˋ⋆ PRETTY GIRL ⋆ˊˎ-

**_"W-WAIT,_ ** **_SHIMA_ ** **_PLEASE—!"_ **

**_YOUR EYES ROLLED INTO_ **   
**_THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD_ **   
**_IN PURE BLISS_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**as** terushima rocked his hips into you. the pair of you weren't even schedule to do anything today but terushima had other plans. the moment you stepped in your apartment he pounced on you. not even making it to the bedroom, he laid you on the marble island counter, fumbling for the laptop to set up a live stream.

terushima put on his mask but you went without one since the camera really only captured the top of your head, the real show was _shimashima_ looming over your figure with that playful grin, his tongue sticking out as he spreaded your legs wider for him, "what's wrong? hm?"

"oh, fuck," you part your lips, "p-please, right there, i—!"

feeling that you were about to cum, terushima picked up the pace, his hand around your throat as he ruts into you ruthlessly. he was so _pissed_ , so _jealous—_ how could that guy interrupt your date? who did he think he was? and what the hell was he to _you_?

"you hear that?" terushima brought his hips back only to snap them forward again, the _squelch_ sound that came from how wet you were had your whole body heating up, "listen to how wet you are for me babygirl."

you felt that coil within you about to snap with yet another orgasm. your legs trembling and toes curling as you felt it approaching fast. terushima was not holding back tonight and the overstimulation you felt had your mind going into a haze, " _please, please, please_!"  
  
  


 **REDDADDYRIOT69**  
yeah , that's it, make her cry

 **bIGFATCOCK**  
SHOW HER TITS

 **femboy45**  
mommy's good boy  
wants to be fucked too

 **creampoemaster02**  
i want to hear her beg  
  
  


"c'mon gorgeous," terushima let out a low groan, tossing his head back, " _fuckkk_ , cum for me again."

at his words you came, a small scream leaving your throat as you felt your orgasm wash over you. still coming down from your high, terushima gives you a couple of seconds to recover before moving his hips again. he reached over and got the vibrator he pulled out from your collection and placed it directly onto your clit.

you shuddered, hand moving down to grip his wrist as tears escaped your eyes from the overwhelming pleasure, "shima, p-please, i—!"

"i know your limits," terushima says with that sadistic smile, his voice dominating, "move your hand."

your hand falls at your side, the built trust between you was enough for you to see this mind blowing pleasure through, "w-wait, i'm going to— _ah_ ~!"

terushima lets a glob of spit leave his mouth, you felt it hit directly onto your naked cunt, watching as his saliva coats your already soaked clit and slides down the sides of his length before pressing the vibrator into you harder, "you're going to cum for me again."

you shake your head, sobbing at the overwhelming pleasure he was giving you, "i-i don't think i c-can sh— please..!"

"yes you can babygirl, and you _will,"_ his words cause a shiver to go down your spine. "look at this sloppy pussy taking my cock so well."

**ilikeyacutg**  
he fucking that shit up👴🏼

 **chrollosusedcondom02**  
^^ EAT EAT EAT ugly ass

 **oOOOohGON**  
i can't focus on jerking off  
if the comments are  
killing me

 **DEKQUAN#1**  
k-kacchan we were five..  
  
  
  
  


you look up at terushima with pleading eyes, your hand resting on his chest as if to push him away, your nails pressing tiny crescent into his skin, "i'm g-going to c-cum—! don't stop, r-right there—! fuck!"

the sight of you crying and succumbing to the pleasure was exhilarating in terushima's eyes. _the_ (y/n) (l/n) was a sobbing, drooling, trembling mess before him. you were dick drunk and high off pleasure, your words coming out in broken fragments.

just as he was getting flustered at the way you were presented before him, he couldn't help but think about that _oikawa_ guy. has he seen you like this before? that question alone made terushima's mind come up with endless possibilities, making the jealousy rise within him as his blood boiled.

he thrusted into your harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room as he made sure to angle his thrust, repeatedly hitting your cervix. he pressed the vibrator impossibly deeper into you, making you arch your back with a sudden scream,

"s-s-shima!"

with one final thrust, terushima had sent you spiraling over the edge as you squirted around his length, making his thighs wet with your essence.

terushima pulled out of you quickly to slap his cock against your clit, rubbing it against your folds harshly to relish in the lewd sound before thrusting back into you slowly to cockwarm you, "shh, there you go baby,"

you trembled, a string of hiccups leaving your mouth as terushima laced his fingers with yours, leaning down to kiss you sweetly as if he didn't just fuck you dumb,

"you did so well for me, pretty girl."


	10. -ˏˋ⋆ JUST BUSINESS ⋆ˊˎ-

**_TERUSHIMA HAD CARRIED_ **   
**_YOU TO THE BED_ **

**_AFTER THE_ **   
**_LIVESTREAM ENDED_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**you** were going in and out of sleep, your limbs aching and tired from the eventful night. terushima cleans you up with a warm cloth, spreading your legs gently to wipe down the most sensitive and sore parts of you with care while telling you sweet praise. the sound of his soft voice seeming to lull you into a deeper slumber.

"do you need anything?" terushima asked, "are you hungry?"

"hungry.." you mumbled, snuggling into your bed pillow.

"what would like to eat? your fridge is a fucking deserted island," he chuckles, "i can go pick something up."

"(favorite food), please.."

terushima nods, standing up from the bed to leave but your sudden grip on his wrist stopped him from going anywhere.

"oikawa is just an old acquaintance teru, nothing more...just so you know," you scowl slightly, wondering why you even felt the need to tell him— it's not like you two were dating, more like taking out sexual frustrations on one another to get some cash. but the way he acted today, his feeling of jealousy clearly showed and it made you feel all giddy inside,

"i'm just telling you so you won't have to be so rough next time, idiot. i'm not seeing anyone or anything.."

terushima smiled at you with a wide grin that had you rolling his eyes, "(y/n), does that mean—?"

"no! nope, it doesn't mean anything!" you throw a pillow at him before turning on your side so your back was facing him, "go get my food."

terushima left your house in a fit of laughter. he wanted to tell you how cute you were being, to tease you more but he figured he had already done enough to you today so he would use this time just to spoil you.

the food that you wanted was in one hand while the convenience store bag was in the other, he figured he would get you your favorite snacks as well since a part of him felt guilty for the new bruises and love bites that littered your skin. he only hoped that his memory didn't fail him and that he got all the correct snacks he remembered you liked.

terushima hummed a happy tune, glancing down at his phone to respond to a text message he got. as he was typing, he bumped into a shoulder, making him immediately look up and open his mouth to apologize but he stopped short when he realized who it was.

"oh?" oikawa turned, glaring at terushima, "you're that annoying guy from the cafè."

"who?" the guy next to him raises an eyebrow, his eyes just as cold.

"apparently (y/n) has a new toy iwa-chan." oikawa says, tucking his hands away in his coat pocket to circle around terushima as if sizing him up.

"are you guys' stalking her now? what's up with that?" terushuma retorts, "she clearly told you no, i don't think showing up at her doorstep will change anything."

"god, you really don't know anything about (y/n) do you?" oikawa teases, shaking his head with a bubble of laughter leaving his mouth, "i watch her streams. i can tell."

terushima felt his eye visibly twitch at oikawa's words, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

oikawa shrugs, "your streams that you do with her are too... _vanilla_. poor girl might think she'll scare you off if she introduces you to new things."

iwaizumi lets out a disapproving grunt, glaring at oikawa as a warning, "don't pick a fight with him."

"well, someone has to let him know." oikawa retorts, a knowing smirk on his face as he notices terushima's grip tightening on the connivence store bag, "you can only satisfy (y/n) for so long, she's a needy little thing."

terushima can only watch as the two boys take their leave but not without oikawa rubbing more salt into the wound,

"it's nothing personal _shimashima_ ," oikawa gives terushima a mocking smile, his laughter ringing into the cold night, "it's just business."


	11. -ˏˋ⋆ DUMBASS ⋆ˊˎ-

**_YOU HEARD YOUR FRONT DOOR_ **   
**_OPEN AND CLOSE,_ **

**_ALREADY KNOWING WHO IT WAS_ **   
**_YOU RELAXED INTO THE TUB_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**letting** the warmth and sweet aroma of the soap lull you into relaxation. you closed your eyes, expecting terushima to barge into the bathroom so he could beg to join you but that moment never came. instead there was a knock on the door,

"come in."

you watched as terushima comes into the bathroom, a small smile on his face with a light blush tinting his cheeks as he takes in your appearance. he wanted nothing more than to just hop in with you but something kept nagging him in the back of his mind, tugging on his heart strings.

"i got the food you wanted, so when you're ready it's on the kitchen table." terushima tells you, looking away respectfully as you hung your arms over the side of the tub, your head resting on your arm as you gazed up at him.

"are you going to eat with me?"

"no, i shouldn't," terushima says quickly, his hand on the doorknob, "i..should get home."

you raise an eyebrow, wondering why terushima's attitude felt so— _off._

"oh..okay," you tried to mask your disappointment with a smile, "i'll see you at school then."

and you did see him at school the next day though his attitude remained the same. in fact, you were quite sure he was avoiding you and although you tried to ignore it, you started to miss his annoying laugh and smile. but of course you didn't want to tell him that so instead doing the wise thing and communicating your concerns you just kept your distance.

terushima watched you disappear past the school gates as the bell for dismissal rung. the guilt from avoiding you all day was eating away at him and he felt the need to apologize. without a second thought, he decided to chase after you, following you outside the school gates so he could have a proper conversation with you.

terushima followed behind you for awhile, mustering up the courage to actually _say_ something to you but was drowned out by the curiosity of where you were going. the way in which you were headed wasn't the route to your home, so where could you possibly be headed?

the boy had followed you into a hospital, trying his best to make it less obvious he was basically stalking you by ducking behind plants and peoples backs. though his actions failed because when he wasn't watching where he was going he actually bumped into you, immediately blowing his cover.

"terushima?" you cross your arms across your chest with a glare, "what are you doing here?"

"i.." he thought about his next words before squinting his eyes, "i should be asking _you_ that. this isn't your house, as a matter of fact this is on the other side of town."

"and why is what i do in my spare time suddenly your business?"

terushima gawked at you, "why— we have a connection, we have _chemistry_. of course i'm going to be curious about what you're doing when you aren't spending time with me!"

"who are you raising your voice at?!"

"oh so now this is turning into an argument?!"

"you—!" before you could bicker with terushima any further a nurse comes beside you with a warm smile as she hands you a clipboard.

"he's doing so much better today! hardly any pain at all." the nurse tells you as you sign the needed documents, "he's resting now but you should stop in and see him!"

terushima tilts his head in confusion as you continue to make small talk with the nurse until you were done signing the papers. you wanted to shoo him away but you knew you would only be wasting your energy.

like a curious puppy terushima followed behind you into the private hospital room where a young boy laid in a bed, hooked to various machines that seemed to keep his heartbeat steady. terushima didn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't this.

terushima could only just stand there awkwardly as he watched you place the back of your hand on the boy's forehead tenderly before sitting in a chair the was next to the hospital bed. _what does he even say?_ "i..didn't know you had a son."

"you're a dumbass, you know that?" you shake your head, squeezing out the cloth that was soaking in cold water by the bed to dab it on the young boy's head, "this is my brother."

"oh," terushima wanted to bang his head against the wall at the realization, "yeah that makes more sense."

you roll your eyes, watching as terushima slowly takes a seat in one of the other chairs. that overwhelming energy he had was gone now that he realized the situation you were in. not wanting to pressure you to talk about anything, he just acted his normal self while rambling on about school things.

although you wore a scowl on your face as he spoke to you couldn't help but be thankful the energy between you two didn't shift too drastically or that he wasn't overloading you with questions.

it was a simple act that showed he was considerate of your emotions and that thought alone made your heart skip a beat.


	12. -ˏˋ⋆ THE QUIET GAME ⋆ˊˎ-

**_IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS SINCE_ **   
**_THAT DAY AT THE HOSPITAL,_ **

**_TERUSHIMA WAS CURIOUS_ **   
**_TO KNOW WHAT KIND OF_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**condition** your brother has to where he has to be hooked up to so many machines. then there was the question of where your parents were but no matter how curious he was he would never bring himself to ask you without you initiating that conversation first.

even as you sat across from him flipping through your notebook to take down notes he found you a bit intimidating. he could never figure out what was going on in your mind though that's what made him interested in you to begin with. of course your body was another major factor in his interest in you but— _also_ your personality.

you flick terushima's forehead, "can you focus on studying rather than my face?"

"sorry," terushima batted his eyelashes innocently at you while resting his chin in the palm of his hand, "i can't help but look at you."

"it's bad enough rumors are going around that we're dating," you say as you close your notebook, the sound echoing throughout the quiet library, "i don't need this study session," you gesture toward the both of you, "to give people another reason to believe we're dating, cause we're _not_."

"right, right," terushima waves his hand dismissively, leaning back in his chair to stretch his arms.

"by the way, it's been a good minute  
since we did a collab video." you tell  
him as you get out your phone to scroll through your socials, "when should we do another?"

a brilliant idea flashes through terushima's head as he glanced around the library, noting that it was only a few students and an elderly librarian who was blind to everything around her, "you know...we can stream on our phones."

"okay, and?" you raise an eyebrow in question as terushima's pulls out his phone while grabbing your wrist to force you to stand up from your seat.

" _and_ since i can stream from my phone, let's have some risky library sex." terushima suggests with a smile, resting his hands on one of the bookshelves that rested above your head as he looks down at you with a smirk, "sounds fun right?"

"what if we get caught.." you begin but your words were soon replaced by a moan as terushima slipped his hand past the waistband of your uniform skirt and into your panties to rub your clit with his fingers.

"that's the exciting part," terushima says as he turns you around so you would face the bookcase, your ass pressing up against his cock that was already throbbing in anticipation, "one thing i love about the school uniform," he sucks in a sharp breath, gripping your ass in his hand harshly, "it makes it easier for me to fuck you."

"terushima!" you whispered-yelled as he yanked your panties down your legs with a low groan at the sight of your dripping pussy.

"you gotta be quiet gorgeous," terushima says to you as he unzips his pants to take out his hardened cock, gliding it along your wet folds before teasing your entrance.

fucking in such a cramped space in the school library was all but practical but the moment terushima angled his camera downward after going live, the comments started going crazy and your views were racking up by the second.  
  
  


 **ilikeyacutg**  
now i know they not fucking  
in a library 🧍🏼

 **REDDADDYRIOT69**  
time to whip my cock out

 **spermdONER**  
it's giving me very much  
what are you doing step bro

 **youshouldhavegonetoshiratorizawa01**  
could you two not wait  
until you were in a proper setting?  
  
  
  


terushima pressed into you, his free hand gripping your hips as he bottomed out inside you, trying his best to not to moan out at the feeling of your right walls clenching around him. he made sure to keep his phone steady as he immediately started a rough pace, thrusting into you so harshly that whole bookcase began to shake slightly, " _fuck_."

the viewers had a nice view of his cock plunging deep inside you from behind. The way your skirt was ruffled up around your waist and the sound of you trying to muffle your moans with your hand made this the typical amateur video that would be on porn sites.  
  


 **deadfatherflyhigh1**  
ushi gushi my puthy 💦

 **ripmyhusband2**  
this so hot bye

 **CHROLLOSPERSONALTOILEt**  
he getting some of that badunkadonk😩‼️

 **OYA?OYAOYA**  
fuck her dumb

 **TSUKIBALALA4**  
i bet her pussy feels so good

terushima decided to go a bit faster after he raised his shirt up to clench it between his teeth so it wouldn't get in the way. his v-line and abs on full display now as he pounded into you. some of the books beginning to fall off the shelf.

"fuck (y/n)," terushima let a glob of spit leave his mouth once he stopped his movements, letting his saliva hit his length before he pushed back into you with ease, "you feel so fucking good, pretty girl."

" _mmph_ ~!" your eyes nearly rolled into the back of your head as terushima's tip kept brushing against your cervix. two of his fingers were in your mouth to contain the moans that was falling from your lips as tears of pleasure escaped your eyes. " _mm_!"

"shh," terushima tells you, his words teasingly sweet despite him fucking you hard against the bookcase, "you gotta' be quiet gorgeous."


	13. -ˏˋ⋆ CAUGHT IN 4K ⋆ˊˎ-

**_TERUSHIMA WAS STRUGGLING_ **   
**_TO KEEP THE PHONE_ **

**_STEADY IN HIS HAND,_ **   
**_HE WAS TEMPTED TO JUST END_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**the livestream** there but he doubted himself. the only reason you were even fucking him was because of these streams, because of the deal you both agreed on. it was the only excuse for the both of you yet with terushima he didn't need this excuse simply because of the fact that he liked you and he would do anything you asked of him.

but it made him wonder, what were your feelings toward him? sure, you despise him on most days but what about the days where you joke with him, laugh with him, smile at him...

did you despise him then too?

"fuck," you whispered out with the best of your ability to with terushima's fingers pressing down on your tongue, with each thrusts his tip pressed against your cervix, filling you so deep you swore you felt a slight bulge in the pit of your stomach, "m'gonna cum."

"yeah?" terushima's voice was right next to your ear, causing a pleasant shiver to go down your spine, "do it, princess."

terushima's rough pace never faltered. he was so determined to feel your velvety walls clench around his cock that he nearly forgot about the livestream. without caring, he put the phone done on the shelf so he could wrap his hand around your throat, forcing you to rest the back of your head against his shoulder.  
  


 **jesus**  
AYO📡 AYOO📡  
WHY THE SCREEN BLACK

 **russianlonglegs11**  
she gonna be shaking like  
🦗 🦟🦗🦟🦗🦟🦗

 **ilikeyacutg**  
so they just gonna forget about us? 🤨  
unprofessional

 **ROLLINGTHUNDERTHATPUSSY4**  
i cannot do this today bestie

 **blingblingboy**  
well i'll be damned  
GUCCCCCCIIIIIII

terushima met your gaze, enjoying the sight of your face contorting in pleasure as your eyes rolled back. the orgasm that was building up within you came crashing, making your whole body shake and legs nearly give out.

you barely got to get calm down from your state of euphoria before terushima switched positions, turning you over a bit and putting your leg over his shoulder, "w-wait..shima, i can't—"

"take it." sweat beaded down terushima's face as he slowly pushed back into you, your pussy stretching to accommodate his thick size again. you bit down hard on your lip to contain your moans, looking up at terushima with tears welling up in your eyes at the overwhelming pleasure and overstimulation, "good girl."

terushima grabbed the phone again, angling the camera perfectly so all of your viewers could see his cock sliding back into you. your arousal coated his length, making a lewd wet sound as he pulled his hips back only to snap them forward again.  
  


 **thebetterlookingtwin**  
such a pretty pussy 👅

 **thisisntmineta**  
fuck her until she begs you to stop

 **REALHOTSGIRLSHIT14**  
let's see her squirt

 **imhighasfuck10**  
this whole comment section  
got caught in 4K 😟📸

 **pikachu**  
but you're here too? ^^^  
  


"please, please, please," you quietly begged, feeling another orgasm coming quicker than the last. terushima watched you intently as he licked his thumb, bringing it down to rub your swollen clit. your hips nearly bucked away from how sensitive you felt, " _shima_!"

"shh, princess." terushima quieted you with a kiss before moving away to take your bottom lip in between his teeth, tugging on it gently, "i know it feels good baby. i know you wanna cum. c'mon."

" _fuck_!" you whispered out, feeling yourself clench around his cock just as you came undone. your eyes rolled into the back of your head as your toes curled from pleasure.

terushima quickly followed suit, burying himself inside you to the hilt before releasing all of his cum. you winced slightly from the feeling of being stuff so full, your hole practically fluttering around nothing as he pulled out of you.

moving the phone camera slightly, terushima made sure to get a good shot of your abused cunt that dripped out his semen, the white liquid running down your thighs.

terushima placed a kiss on your leg while gazing at you, his words of praise filling your ears, "that's my girl."  
  


**thelittlegiant**  
ain't those johzenji school uniforms?


End file.
